A Hide and Go Seek Dance
by LoverGurrl411
Summary: Jacob imprints on a girl who seems to lead as dangerous a life as him. Their worlds collide as drugs, gangs, and crazy supernatural battles come crashing down around them. Can they save each other, and will they want to? *J/OC* Set right after New Moon.
1. Russian Roulette

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot and my lovely Kiara! :)

A.N- This was originally posted as the second chap to the original _You Never Said _but I decided to make this the first chapter of this story in combo with one piece of _You Never Said_'s first chapter and some additions/edits since I have big plans for this story. I have a plan, fret not readers. And remember Reviews are love! :)

P.S – I have no idea since it's been forever since I've read the books, so don't kill me if the scene I mention wasn't in the books and only in the movies. HAPPY READING!

A Hide and Go Seek Dance

_LoverGurrl411_

Chapter 1 – Russian Roulette

He had no idea why he was doing this to himself. Tormenting himself, watching her house. Jacob was "passing" by Bella's house, looking up at her window. It's been a whole week, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away. No one was home, and yet Jacob could see vividly the silhouette of Bella, that fateful night when she had asked him to run away…and he'd said no. He's been repeating that scene over in his head and no matter how many times he can almost feel Bella pressed up against him as he had hugged her tightly to him, his heart never stops fluttering, and he feels disgust at himself, for allowing himself the grace of still wanting her after she chose _Him_. That _monster_.

"Will you LOWER THE FUCKING TV!" someone yelled at the top of their lungs, in the house next to Bella's.

Jacob, startled automatically covered his ears, having sensitive hearing and all. He'd never bothered to look into who lived around Bella. As long as they were human, it had never mattered. But the wind chose that moment to carry a certain smell. The smell of vanilla and coco butter. Not the most appealing to him, but the wolf in him knew exactly who lived in that house. Jacob had never spared the relatively small house a glance but the blood in his veins called out to the resident. It was _her_. His imprint.

He remembered, it was the same day Bella had broken his proud face, forcing him to know for the first time in his life, real firsthand heartache. He'd been on the beach with Leah arguing because it was easier than admitting his pain…

_Jacob was walking away from Leah, and all the emotions that being near another heartbroken person had drudged up in him. He wasn't seeing much, but his eyes caught a shadow coming out of the woods, and pure reflex made him look up. _

_His eyes locked with an average girl whose skin was a light tan and whose face was nothing special. _

_His eyes locked with hers, and he felt disgust. _

_The world didn't spin._

_He didn't feel gravity shift. _

_He wasn't suddenly in love for the rest of time. _

_And so he kept on walking towards his home, and away from the random girl, and he felt a light tap in his chest, which some would call…uncomfortable, and he knew he'd imprinted._

_But, he only knew because it was his wolf instinct, the same one he uses in battle, that told him so. _

_Nothing else. _

_Nothing happened like Sam had described. Nothing happened like Jacob had seen in Sam's mind. _

_Jacob finally reached his house, and walked straight to his room._

'_I'm a better man than Edward,' Jacob kept repeating to himself._

'_I'm stronger than Sam,' came the next mantra, but he felt the dull tap in his chest. _

'_I'm nothing like Leah,' went the next thoughts, until he finally passed the threshold of his bedroom door._

"I'm tryna watch the game! How 'bout you get me a beer?" The nonchalant response resounded in the quiet neighborhood, and Jacob wondered how he'd missed them living next door to Bella. These people were loud and hard to overlook.

He was reminded that he'd never mentioned to anyone that he'd imprinted. He couldn't bring himself to phase into a wolf, knowing his feelings were still too raw for him to let instinct take over, and so he avoided his pack. Sam hasn't demanded he come back, and Jacob isn't going to offer. At least not yet.

Suddenly the noise from the television was shut off and there was a weariness in the air that told Jacob to stick around. He wanted to leave. He wanted to walk away; away from the essence of Bella, and away from this unknown girl who pulled at his body…literally.

That was the main reason why Jacob refused to acknowledge the imprint out loud. He didn't feel like everyone else feels. Everyone went goo-goo ga-ga in love for their imprint and couldn't bear physically to be apart from them or else they were caused physical pain, but Jacob didn't feel that. His heart felt a tug at the prospect of walking away, and his body literally wanted to walk over to her, but he didn't. He wasn't ruled by the animal inside of him like his brothers were, and so there was no real need to actually tell anyone.

"What THE FUCK?" Jacob heard a man's voice yell. His body tensed.

"I told you to lower the volume!" His imprint spoke, her voice calmer than before, but somehow the attitude never left.

And suddenly he saw her at the window.

The quarter moon was out in the daylight so there was no sun highlighting her face. Nothing special happening to illuminate her at all, but there was something different about her stance. Something completely different to Bella, and Emily, and Kim. Something that reminded him distinctively of Leah. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he saw it in the way she held her body, and the manner in which she dressed, not overly girly, or tomboy, but tight enough to show off her curves. But the reminder of Leah, and the stunt he pulled a week ago was unwelcome and he pushed it away, creating a metal box where he shoved the thought and the regret into. He never wanted to remember his lapse in judgment, knowing that if he did so while Sam was around, both in wolf form, there would be a ferocious battle where the Alpha inside of him would beg to be released, and Jacob didn't want that. Not yet. Not ever.

So focused was Jacob on scrutinizing her that he completely missed whatever conversation had passed and the only word he caught were "bitch" being yelled by the guy.

The girl stormed out the house, into the backyard, and stopped in her tracks. In front of her eyes was a man with no shirt, staring intently at her.

'_great_' she thought sarcastically, _'another macho man_'. She saw a shirtless man and automatically associated it with "macho" men, she realized, but couldn't find it in herself to feel remorse for her prejudice.

"Do you want something?" She asked, her eyes dull, but her stance strong, as if preparing for a battle.

Her combative approach shocked Jacob. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, heck, he wasn't expecting her to walk out at all.

"Umm, no. I'm just waiting for Bella" he lied. The lie slipped easily through his teeth, and he realized the truth behind it. He came by often in the day time because he knew she wasn't home but he always hopes, somewhere within himself that she'll surprise him. He hopes because maybe that would be a sign from fate for him not to give up.

"Who?" She asks, but slightly more relaxed, and Jacob realized she had been watching his every move, from the sway of his arms, to the movement of his head.

He stopped shuffling side to side, left foot, right foot.

"Bella…You're neighbor" He stated slowly, as if talking to a child. He tilted his head as if pointing to the house on his right, in front of him.

He finally noticed there was no fence separating Bella's house and this strangers. Just grass and then trees behind them, blending them together almost, but not quite.

"Oh, ok." She responded, and immediately walked over to a little swing right behind her house and lit up a cigarette, still making sure that Jacob was in her view.

Capri 120 Regular he noticed, but Jacob didn't really know why, or what was the importance of it.

Then he growled.

She jumped.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows drawn together, creating a crease on her forehead.

"Yes" he said tersely. He felt like growling again. He growled because he realized he was substituting. He was acting as if this girl was Bella, just because he didn't have Bella with him. He was noticing the little things, because that's what he does with Bella. As if that would make Bella love him. As if that would make Bella choose him.

"Hmm," she spoke, settling down and swinging lightly on the swing. That was it. Nothing else, no inquiries as to if he wanted to talk about what was bothering him, and suddenly he could see clearly, in a far, distant, vague future himself loving her. He could see himself molding his body to hers, touching her and teaching her how to touch him.

"Your parents know you smoke?" Jacob teased randomly. He just wanted the picture of them together out of his head. She wasn't even extraordinarily pretty. Just average.

"Nope" She snapped on the "p". Her face never expressed anything other than indifference.

"That's your brother?" Jacob asked, pointing slightly with his hand before putting them both in his pocket.

"Nope" she responded. Then suddenly before Jacob could probe more she asked "She's your girlfriend?"

And just like that Jacob was engulfed in a whole new world. This kind of way of dealing with people wasn't what he was used to, but innately Jacob knew that she had asked to make the invisible line clear…she wouldn't offer anything without getting information in return.

Her brown hair was in a sloppy bun, and she leaned against one side of the rope holding up the swing, but she never fully relaxed and he knew she was from a different world than him.

The breeze sped up, and he was assaulted by a bitter smell of too sweet earth. Almost like burnt roses, when they leave the smell of love hanging in the air crushed by heartbreak, and the friendship that was on fire finally burned out, and he knew that the vampire Cullen wasn't too far away.

Jacob knew he should move away, but he couldn't. He was trapped in some debilitating battle of wills where neither he nor she answered to the other, but both dying to know the answer anyway, because knowledge _was _power. The knowledge of something as simple as to who someone was to a person gave an unfair advantage in a conversation, and they wanted it. This feeling was completely new to Jacob but he could feel the course of its need travel through his veins, gripping his motor function of his mouth.

"I'm Jacob" He said instead. Not answering her question but still, giving something up somehow gave him an upper hand that he couldn't touch and didn't realize he needed until he had it, hanging over them like the mist crowding Forks.

"Kiara" she replied, guarded. She had an aura of a predator, testing her prey, weighing if he is worthy to be noticed at all.

"Who's the loudmouth?" Jacob asked, coming to his full height, making his chest seem more taut and untouchable.

Kiara's known men like that her entire life, hot and dangerous, so she wasn't impressed, but a flash of desire swept by her stomach, making it flutter. Unbeknownst to her Jacob heard it, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Who's the ghost?" She asked, a plucked eyebrow raised high in curiosity. And here they went again, and for the first time, Jacob took a good look at Kiara. He noticed how slender-ly thick her body was, and how her auburn hair fell in waves up to her shoulders, with sea green eyes staring back at him. Jacob noticed how she never fully inhaled the cigarette, as if it was just lit and there for emotional comfort instead of the actual need to smoke it. Her lips were lipstick free but still a bit pink. A round face on a body with dangerous curves and dangerous conversations…because that's what this was, one dangerous conversation.

Ghost…the girl who he was waiting for that wasn't actually there, but she was close. Jacob could smell her and her boyfriend getting close. Apparently they were walking. It's funny, how they were speaking in their own language and code, though they understood each other perfectly. Maybe not so funny at all, since she was his imprint, and held power. More power than Jacob was willing to admit or relinquish to her, a girl he doesn't know or care for.

"You ganna stay out there forever?" the guy yelled from inside. Jacob could see the guy from an angle and noticed that he was just as toned as him. Jacob hadn't realized he hadn't responded yet, but Kiara didn't care. Patience was one of the few things she had in spades. So she waited, and while she waited Jacob stared at the guy standing in the kitchen getting himself another beer. And then he saw the gun tucked in the back of the guys jeans, and he was floored but masked it with as much nonchalance he could muster in the moment.

"Dangerous boyfriend" Jacob's husky voice broke the silence, as he started to lean against a tree standing behind him. It was a hunch, but it paid off. She was no longer semi lounging. Kiara hopped off the swing and threw the cigarette butt to the floor and smashed it with her flats covered feet.

"Kettle, I'm black" She quoted sarcastically. The silhouette of Bella and Edward was coming into view, so he couldn't further the conversation without being listened in on, but Jacob didn't really care. It was none of his business, though he already guessed she could handle herself. Hell, he knew she was a formidable opponent, especially since with only having one conversation with him she could tell he was a dangerous guy. Maybe it's the human in her letting Kiara know that the wolf in him could hurt her, like Sam had hurt Emily.

"Jacob!" Bella's voice rang out, disturbing the weird silence that had taken root in this strange scene, where Kiara and Jacob only gazed at each other, though not romantically. They were sizing each other up, seeing what the other was made of. Seeing who'd back down first.

Jacob didn't acknowledge Bella, however. He couldn't. His throat constricted just slightly, and his muscles were screaming to change form sensing a vampire not ten feet away from him. A vampire he hated with constant fervor.

"Jake…" Bella whispered, hurt lacing the outskirts of her breaths, making Jacob feel just that bit guilty.

"Bella" Edward spoke out, warning coating the name. It was surreal to stand in the same spot that he had not long ago while throwing pebbles at Bella's window like Romeo, to only now be the discarded prince in the scene, entrapped between Juliet as a friend only and an unknown Roselyn lover.

And just as the thought crossed his mind his body grew movable limbs and he whirled around to face Bella fully, and as his eyes locked with her brown ones he was once again the Jacob he has always been. For those few minutes, talking with Kiara, he was a different man. He was just that, a man wearing grown shoes that fit, talking the way grown people did, in a language that was perilous because there was much room for interpretation, though they had not said much.

Now he was back to being a boy thrust into a man's shoes and a man's world, pretending to understand everything, when in reality knowing nothing except that he was still nursing his broken heart, and seeing Bella with such a hopeful look upon her face burned Jacob as if he'd come into direct contact with the sun itself.

"Bella," Jacob began softly, and from his peripheral vision saw Kiara shift lightly, seeing a facet of him that didn't seem all that threatening.

"I can't see you…not yet" he whispered. Raw emotion laced his voice, and the need to howl to the inconstant moon that if it was merciful it would grant him the same ability to be inconsistent, was so deep it radiated through his every pore and made his body begin to shake, begging for release.

"Bella, back away!" Edward barked out, though he was already shielding Bella from Jacob with his hand and half his body just in case.

Kiara watched all this with intelligent eyes that soaked up every sentence and every unsaid word like a sponge. She was the owl amidst this crowd, going unnoticed until suddenly Jacob turned to go, but spared her a glance.

She wanted to let him go away. He seemed to have too much emotional baggage for her type…but he'd spoken her language, which meant, since she was new to the town, maybe he was the one to know in Forks. Maybe he was the guy to be in touch with, especially since he didn't freak out when he saw Chris, her boyfriend, with a gun. All this raced through Kiara's mind in a couple seconds and then she spoke to him, not giving thought to those around him.

"Dangerous friend," she stated lightly, much like he had when noticing her boyfriend had a gun, only she was noticing his reaction to the one he was supposedly waiting for.

And just like that she knew he understood what she meant. Bella was a dangerous friend because of the reaction she could evoke from Jacob. Anyone who could evoke such emotions from someone was to be avoided at all costs; at least that's what Kiara's learned.

The words had flown from her mouth, and it was all Jacob needed to be _that_ guy again. The one who was in control and playing a battle of panther and lion with this girl who with a few words could transform him to another level of himself.

A shadow of a smile appeared on his face, but vanished as Edward addressed Kiaira.

"Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Edward started, trying to read Kiara's mind, but to his disbelief, it wasn't that he was unable; it was just an extra effort. Her mind was like a fortress. "I'm Edward," he said intensely. His hazel eyes going dark for a moment, tittering on the edge between black and dark brown, a sure sign of hunger where Bella is concerned, but this gaze was not directed at Bella and so she had no idea how react.

"Hm" Kiara grunted as response, noting Jacob's stilled presence, just at the edge of the forest, maybe twenty-three feet away.

"I'm–" Bella started, just because curtesy demanded it of her to introduce herself, but she never got her name out of her mouth.

"Bella. I know. You're my neighbor" Kiara spoke, and a smirk graced her face, as if she'd won something but Edward couldn't hazard a guess since he wasn't too keen on going on a scavenger hunt in her mind, and Bella noticed the swift change in her stance and automatically turned to look at Jacob, by instinct.

The moment Jacob heard Kiara speak, he'd turned around and watched the interaction with a faked relaxed stance that would have done James Bond proud. But the smirk that fell on Kiara's lips as she finished speaking, and turned to look at Jacob caused a flare within him.

It was smug because, though they hadn't spoken directly to each other, she had won whatever they were playing at. She'd won and it rankled Jacobs already tightened nerves, but he smirked back anyway.

"_Round one- Kiara" _Jacob thought, though he had no idea of exactly what had just transpired, but knew he'd lost. She'd gotten the upper hand in this scenario and he was impressed. This new Jacob that would revert back to the old boyish version once he was out of her presence was impressed.

There was a challenge in the air that Kiara read and knew it for what Jacob couldn't name or comprehend.

Distorted Desire. Completely different from anything he had ever shared with Bella, and so he just thought the wolf in him couldn't tamp down the thrill when meeting someone completely new, completely foreign in all types of ways.

"We've got company!" Chris yelled from inside. And with that all heads swerved to the half view of the front of the house, and heard an engine die.

Jacob took that as his cue to leave and ran into the wood, letting the earth and the trees envelope him with their largeness. Kiara spared a glance at Edward and Bella as she reached the steps of the back of her house, accepting a gun into her hand from Chris as she went inside, knowing full well that both the strangers she'd just met could see her.

A.N – SOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Does it keep you guessing for the next chapter? I'm really siked, I thought I did a good job, but if it was too cliché, let me know! I can't wait for the next chapter! The song I was listening to was "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna

Preview – Chapter 2

"_What are you doing?" Kiara whispered harshly._

"_Does it matter?" Jacob said huskily, his arms gripping hers above her head. His mouth fused suddenly with Kiara's, desperate to try and forget the feelings Bella had invoked earlier in him. There was no love, but he wanted her, and that was enough. Even for the imprint inside of him. _

_Their lips drew apart for a second and in that moment there was enough breath for Kiara to respond "Yea, it does" as she looked at the figure standing behind Jacob, a look of horror and betrayal on their face. _

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	2. Can We Be Wrong Tonight?

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot and Kiara, and Chris…and any other Original Characters. :)

A.N. - Soooooo sorry for the late update. I know I was supposed to update a few days ago but Fanfiction . Net lost it's mind and wouldn't let me do it. On another note - Thanks so much to the two people who reviewed. It meant a lot. Especially since I saw lots were reading, but only received two reviews. Hope this chapter is to everyone's satisfaction.

The song I was listening to was "Find A Way" by Safetysuit

A Hide and Go Seek Dance

_LoverGurrl411_

Chapter 2 – Can We Be Wrong Tonight?

Bella was seriously confused. More than normal. She was hurt too. A deep pain cut the corners of Bella's love for Jacob, but above it all she was confused. Everything in the world lost its focus for a few seconds as Bella realized that this _girl_, Kiara, could take away Jacob's focus from her. It was a slow moment where the breeze took just a few extra seconds to reach her. But when it finally did Bella finally became mobile and walked determinedly up to her own house, with the hurt of Jacob's reaction nipping at her heals and the selfishness she was experiencing digging into her skull.

She'd seen the gun that was passed into Kiara's hands, and saw the way she held it. _'Like a femme fatal from an action movie'_ thought Bella, and she burned with Jealousy. Bella knew it was wrong, and knew with a conviction many lacked in life, that she loved Edward…but Bella also knew that the relationship she had with Jacob was pushing the limit between friends and something more. It had always been pushing that limit, and in the kitchen a week ago, they'd crossed it, as she gently felt the almost brush of Jacob's lips on hers.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward's silky voice broke through Bella's haze-filled mind, and all Bella could do was turn around and face Edward, realizing that she'd been standing in front of her back door for the last twenty seconds doing nothing but being lost in thought.

"Yea, of course." Bella responded, the automatic lie slipping easily through her lips. Because she was far from okay. Bella had seen something in the way Jacob had interacted with Kiara that put her on edge, though Jacob hadn't actually said anything to Kiara in her presence.

The way he'd responded to Kiara was in a manner she'd seen Charlie talk to Billy sometimes in. The manner which entailed a lot being said, without actual words being passed, and the level of connection needed for that made Bella angry. It was unfounded and irrational considering her love for Edward but somewhere deep inside of Bella there was the illogical thought that told her, only she should understand Jacob that much and only she should have that kind of connection to Jacob.

Edward was silent, just waiting for Bella to open the door, knowing she may need a few moments to herself after the confrontation with Jacob, but something was _off. _Edward could feel it in his chilled bones, and knew that whatever it was, would soon shake the foundation of trust between him and Bella.

"Edward," Bella started, "I'm just going to go inside and cook something for Charlie. I can see his cruiser from here, so maybe this is as far as you should go. He's still not exactly accepting of you yet" Bella ended awkwardly, a half smile perking at the edge to soften the blow, but Edward heard what it really was. A dismissal.

"Of course. I will be around if you need anything." Edward said, respecting her wishes, as he placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead. In a swift movement he walked away, and Bella trudged inside, heading straight for the kitchen table where she knew she'd find Charlie.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said, glancing up from his newspaper for a brief second.

"Hey dad. Do you know that girl next door?" Bella asked, not wasting any time with small talk. Bella wanted information on this girl. Who was she? Where was she from? Who did she live with? A flash of the gun being smoothly transferred into _her_ hand passed through Bella's mind with blinding white lights and sharp colors. Of course Bella had more tact than to come out and ask it so she attempted to play dumb, but Charlie wasn't fooled. He knew something was up, the suspicious raise of his eyebrow told Bella that.

"You mean Kiara? Yea, why?" Charlie responded, putting his newspaper down completely and giving Bella his undivided attention. Bella rarely asked about anything outside of the Cullens and the Blacks, so when she does, it's noteworthy.

"Yea. I met her just now. I saw her talking to Jacob. She seemed a bit tense…" Bella trailed off. She realized quickly that subtly obviously wasn't her forte, but asking right out would be too awkward, so now she was stuck unless Charlie just offered the information.

"Yea, don't take it personal. She's a tough kid. Good though." Charlie answered, unsure of where this was supposed to go. Charlie was completely oblivious to the workings of teenage girls, but what he did know was human beings in general. Things that make people tick and suddenly he caught on somewhat. "Are you jealous that Jacob was talking to her?" he asked with an impertinent grin.

"No!" Exclaimed Bella, maybe too fervently. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her reaction, which prompted Bella to continue. "No, I'm not jealous, just curious."

"Curious?" Charlie repeated, face amused.

"Well, yea." And Bella finally saw her opening so she took it. "I've lived here a while and I've never met her. She lives right next door but I've never seen her in school, and I don't know who she is, who she lives with, where's she from…"Bella trailed off, realizing that she was rambling and most likely looking like an overzealous idiot. "You know, the basics."

"Hm" Charlie grunted his reply. "Well, she moved in while you were on your impromptu road trip with Alice." He continued when Bella only responded with an impassive silence. He was a dad after all and can only deal with only so many looks from his only daughter.

Bella, completely elated with finally getting somewhere took the seat opposite Charlie and gave him her undivided attention.

"But where is she from? Who does she live with?" Bella repeated, a memory of the gun flashing through her eyes again, replacing Charlie's homely face.

"She's from New York, and she lives with her boyfriend." Charlie answered, looking deeply into Bella's face, trying to gauge her reaction. Charlie would never say it out loud, but he was terrified that he hadn't done enough parenting to Bella and she'd turn into one of those girls who only saw things at the surface. As a cop, Charlie just naturally saw things at deeper levels and knew things were almost never as how they appeared, and it was his job to teach his children that, but he's always afraid that he failed. This was a rare moment to see if he had.

Bella was quiet however, trying to process the information that she'd just heard. '_Well, maybe she's my age_' Bella thought.

"How old is she?" she asked, a semi neutral mask on.

"About Jacob's age, I'm sure. She's either sixteen or just turned seventeen." Charlie explained.

A surprised face come upon Bella. "Is that even legal?" She inquired, already finding an irrational reason for disliking this Kiara character, but as the feeling came about, a slither of guilt surfaced also.

"Yup. I checked out her story. She's emancipated legally, so according to the law she can do as she pleases as long as she doesn't go asking the government for help." Charlie finished, not completely satisfied with the reaction he received with Bella, but the one he got was better than the terror he felt expecting something else. With that he turned back to his newspaper, silently dismissing Bella, but Bella wouldn't be deterred this easily.

"Dad…"She started but Charlie was already done with this conversation. He felt weird enough discussing a young girl with his daughter, all because of teenage angst or something.

"Look Bells, Jacob is a big boy. He's crazy for you, but if he likes Kiara than that's that. Either fight for him or let it go." Charlie stated, with a fierce look in his eyes. And Bella realized, that this scenario with Bella, Jacob, and Edward probably reminded Charlie of so long ago with him, Renee, and some unnamed faceless man who inspired inside Renee a discontent for the life she had been living with Charlie, and Charlie chose to not fight.

But she didn't want him, did she? It was just the thought of losing Jacob completely that made her heart constrict. But for some reason there was an uneasiness inside of Bella, like when she thinks there's a human drinking Vampire around, that wouldn't settle down, so she went to the kitchen counter and started to make dinner, hoping that what she felt wasn't a foreshadowing of things to soon come pass.

_The air was hot and muggy. Jacob could feel a fierce heat lingering inside his abdomen, crushing his insides with wave after wave of smoldering lava, and he wanted her. He wanted his imprint. Not Jacob however, but Alpha Black, the wolf inside of him. He wanted Kiara, and a howl ripped through him as the forest surrounded his thoughts and body, and the moonlight lit up the sky a brilliant shade of white called midnight blue. Everything in life is shades of the same color, called nothing, and the thought brought Jacob up short as he reminisced on Kiara's skin, and how the silky color almost traveled throughout her exposed skin, slithering its way everywhere. How the color itself of caramel almost looked in motion, calling out to Jacob. Calling him to taste the sweet molasses of her skin._

_These thoughts were relentless until he reached her window sill and for just a moment he looked over and saw Bella's house. This wasn't the time for this, Alpha Black said, but Jacob, the sunny naïve kid who always had hope was determined to try, at least one last time, so he moved away from Kiara's house and stepped onto the Swan's land. Every step he took was another step that Alpha Black became more unnerved and anxious. _

_Jacob finally reached Bella's room and was about to make a jump from the tree he's climbed to the inside of her room, but Bella was in the window, blocking his entrance. _

"_Move back Bella" Jacob smiled. He wanted to hold her in his arms. It was a simple emotion, uncomplicated by explanation or his imprint; just wanted to feel her warm skin wrapped around his waist and lock her in his arms and remind her why she should love him. _

_But Bella wasn't moving back, and she wasn't smiling. _

"_No Jacob. Edward would be angry if I let you in." Bella said, expressionless, though the woman he loved with an all surrounding need never was expressionless. _

"_You're not Bella" Jacob responded, but though he meant to sound firm his accusation was wilted by the uncertainty seeping through. _

"_Yes, I am. And now you need to go, Jacob. I don't want you." Bella spoke loudly and clearly, no pain or uncertainty. Just factual. And with that she shut the window closed and locked it. In the process of his shock, Jacob noted that Edward was inside the room, slipping into bed with Bella. Slipping his arms around her. And anger swelled. How dare that fucking leech have what was supposed to be his? How dare that fucking parasite take away the only woman he's ever loved! _

_The moment paused and Jacob took a deep breath, and allowed Alpha Black to merge with him, and suddenly he thought, Fuck Bella! _

_But, no, that wasn't right. He loved Bella, didn't he? _

_Who the fuck was Bella Swan to not want him? _

_Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. The mantra was surpassing all normal thought and Jacob ran to Kiara's window. She was sitting at her computer table, and looked at Jacob just sitting perched in the tree next to her room. _

"_What are you doing here?" Kiara asked, slightly tensed, but she didn't rise. She didn't make any sudden movement, as though the imprint inside of her knew that she was dealing with a different kind of Jacob, not wholly new, but slightly different. _

_Jacob saw she didn't move and slipped into her room with ease, and bent down in front of her, noting that she was only in black lace boy shorts and a red tank top. His fingers trailed from the bottom of her calves to the top of her thighs and back down again. Suddenly this wasn't Alpha Black but Jacob, who was heartbroken from rejection again and despair grasped his heart so deep and strong that his breaths came out shorter and desperately he spoke. _

"_Want me. I need – need someone to want me" the words fell from his lips like a prayer from a dying man as he struggled for breath. _

_Kiara didn't move to comfort him, but allowed him to comfort himself by allowing him to touch her body as he spoke. His hands were roaming her entire legs and suddenly she was being hauled off the chair and Jacob was kissing her neck, collar bone, and his hands were gripping at her back thighs and ass._

"_Why doesn't she want me? I need her to love me. I – I need someone to love me back" He continued ranting, his wolf howling inside and his human heart clenching as Kiara started to kiss and touch him back. He was growling out loud, but Kiara wasn't afraid and that strengthened his sudden need to be buried so deep inside her that his knees shook as he stood and took them over the wall next to the window. _

_He never lied in all the minutes they touched and reveled in eachother. He needed someone to love him back, to not reject him, but it wasn't because he loved Kiara. He was too in love with Bella to have room in his heart to love Kiara. _

"_What are you doing?" Kiara whispered harshly, breaking the moment completely randomly._

"_Does it matter?" Jacob said huskily, his arms gripping hers above her head. His mouth fused suddenly with Kiara's, desperate to try and forget the feelings Bella had invoked earlier in him. The taste of rejection still lingering but becoming faster and faster a distant thought as Jacob became more and more preoccupied with the fact that he ravaging a woman, and he didn't want to stop. She was intoxicating in her fierce kiss and her dominant legs wrapped about his waist, pushing him closer to her. There was no love, but he wanted her, and that was enough. Even for the imprint inside of him as it calmed and it was all just Jacob. But Jacob didn't stop even when the despair he'd felt earlier left him with only passion and lust, and he realized that Alpha Black had nothing to do with this situation anymore. _

_Their lips drew apart for a second and in that moment there was enough breath for Kiara to respond "Yea, it does" as she looked at the figure standing behind Jacob, a look of horror and betrayal on Bella's face. And Jacob felt like a cheater, while he felt Alpha Black laughing at him, inside. While, he felt Alpha Black laughing at Bella. Jacob could hear the echo of Alpha Black saying "hope it hurts bitch." _

Jacob awoke that morning with a massive erection, and a massive heartache. He was shivering from a high so scarily euphoric that if he didn't know any better he'd think he had been passing the peace pipe. He needed help, Jacob decided, and who else to go to than Sam. The thought caused Jacob to tense, because to the wolf this was a form of submission, and the heir of Ephraim Black does _not_ submit to anyone. Ever.

So, he got dressed and indeed went to Sam's house. Once there, Jacob knew he couldn't do this halfway. If he wanted advice from Sam than Sam needed to know the entire situation from the beginning to at least try to assess the issue accurately. And so he told Sam about the first time he saw Kiara. And about Leah…

_The air was crisp, and the feel of salt water in the wind smacked Jacob's body while he stood there on the lonely beach. Lonely. That word continually swirls in his mind, but he does not grasp it. Does not attempt to hold on to the despair he knows he can reach if he does. He does nothing, but watches it swirl in and out of focus in his mind with the waves crashing in the distance._

"_Jacob" his name was whispered. It wasn't Bella. It wasn't Sam, or Quil, or Embry. His face turns just slightly so it is in profile to the person. To Leah. _

"_What do you want?" Jacob's voice, hoarse, speaks. He hasn't muttered a single word in hours. Since Bella had said "It'll always be him"._

_Leah shrugs. Her eyes are brown, and her hair is picked up in a messy bun of curly hair. She was wearing a sunflower dress, her only one if Jacob remembered correctly, and she was wearing light make up on her eyes. Jacob's back was still facing her but in a quick glimpse, he took everything in about her. Everything from her bare feet to her emotionless face. _

_But when Leah showed no emotion, it was when she was feeling the most. He knew this from years of knowing her, disliking her, caring for her, hanging out with her, and finally despising her. He never did before, but he did now. _

_Jacob felt a completely irrational rage swell in his chest, but he didn't growl like the wolf he was, or shake in anger. Instead, he stood there and breathed deeply, swallowing the ocean that seemed to have transported itself into his eyes, trying hard to not crumble. Anger did strange things to people. _

"_What do you want, Leah?" Jacob asked, this time all monotone gone from his voice, and was replaced with a harsh Jacob. A demanding Jacob. A Jacob that was barely above losing control. _

"_We all saw what happened," Leah finally responded. She saw that Jacob was almost to his breaking point, though he had barely moved since she arrived. She saw this and felt something akin to pity clench her chest, but she pushed it away. She shoved it hard to the sand around their feet because she knew that Jacob felt no pity for her situation with Sam, so she refused to have pity for him. _

"_What were you expecting? An Encore?" Sarcasm dripped from Jacob like the acid that ran in her stomach, but Leah didn't say anything else._

_Her silence fueled the illogical anger spurred by his barely suppressed pain._

_Jacob finally turned, and fully faced Leah. He faced her and Leah's shoulders went stiff, knowing a confrontation was coming. _

_But it came in an unrelenting form, with shapes and contours the size of molded lips. It came in an unforgiving style._

_Jacob stretched his long arms out, and Leah only a few inches away was hauled into Jacob's hellish arms. The sun was still out over the horizon creating a golden halo around his short cropped hair, and Leah took in the glassy look in Jacob's eyes and did not push him away when his lips crashed into her. He was searing her with his flesh, and Leah just closed her eyes, trying to punish him back with her own mouth. They were "frenemies" that understood each other without the superfluous words. _

_At this time, Jacob knew that what was happening was ridiculous. He knew that he was crossing a line, but he couldn't stop his hands from roaming Leah's waist and hips, his hands grasping tightly at her, bruising her for sure. Her hands were in Jacob's hair and all Jacob could see was the sudden vision of Bella's hurt eyes when he walked away in wolf form earlier. _

'_Bella didn't have the right to look sad!' Jacob's mind yelled at him. His anger spurred on more strength and a kiss which seemed rough in only sentimentality turned rough and violent in physicality. But Leah matched him, stroke for stroke, for the whole minute it lasted. _

_Another image of Bella in the past saying "I need you Jake" broke into Jacob's mind, and he gripped Leah tighter. _

_Jacob dragged his lips from Leah's lips, moving them right next to her cheek and ear. A middle ground, where there was none for these two. _

_With one hand still on Leah's waist, Jacob felt her try and pull away and his other arm reached up and he tangled his hand in her hair which sometime during this foolish intermission of an endless cycle of masochism, had come undone, and kept her in place. _

"_I hate you." Jacob's ragged voice pierced the air, and all Leah did was dig her nails into his forearms. _

"_I hate you," He repeated, as somehow his grip tightened more. "She doesn't love me and I fucking hate you."_

_His voice broke somewhere between the second "hate" and the word "love"._

_Leah just continued to grasp his arm, until he let go of her and moved to go around her. _

"_I know," Leah spoke, voice a mask of understanding in its simplest form. Not the way people interpret the word "understanding" now-a-days, with the connotation of sympathy and compassion, but with the simple conveying of knowing what was being said through the salt water hanging in the air around them. _

_He hated her because she represented all the girls in the world that weren't Bella, and he wanted to love them, but he couldn't because his subconscious wouldn't let him. Not so soon after his brush with the devil, heartbreak, the one who masks himself as pure evil, but is really just pure sadness knocked on his door. _

_Leah knew this, and Jacob tore into her gaze with his raw pain filled silence, and he recognized that she understood what was happening. They spoke the same language, it was just that simple. _

_With that one gaze, some water splashed at them, the current obviously getting stronger, but the storm had come and gone, and all that was left was Jacob conforming himself to the idea that tonight he would be plagued with dreams of a pale skinned love, and a tan skinned sister. And with that thought Jacob's somber face was introduced to a ghost of a smile for the briefest of seconds, and the light fog passing through their bodies created a link so supreme that the sun broke out from behind the traitorous clouds. _

_A link that said, sometimes a kiss was just a kiss, and nothing was ruined between them, but also that nothing was suddenly formed between them. _

_Jacob would still be the guy Leah thought was immature and annoying, and Leah would continue to be the cynical, jaded bitch with a random case of being a nice person. _

_This moment passed with another breeze that settled in their bones, and just like that Jacob brushed passed her, and Leah stood frozen for a minute. She stood frozen; thinking about all that Jacob was bound to feel, comparing her world to his. _

"_Hope you had a good night's sleep last night," Leah said to an absent Jacob, knowing he still heard her._

'_Because it'll be a long time before your next good night's rest' Leah thought to herself, and saw the pity that had been squashed earlier, rising from the sands under her bare feet, slowly climbing her calf, attempting to crawl its way up to her heart. _

'_He didn't feel sorry for me' She thought to herself, and stepped on the feelings as she walked away from the beach, the opposite direction from Jacob. _

Sam's hand was clenched the entire time Jacob spoke of his encounter with Leah. And then he told Sam about his confrontation with Kiara, and finally about his dream. Sam sat and listened to every word. It would have been easier to just phase and let Sam see everything first hand instead of wasting an hour retelling things, but there was something so cathartic and _human_ about telling a story to someone instead of them seeing it.

"The way I wanted her in that dream…it was unnatural" Jacob spoke softly, looking straight into Sam's eyes. There was a certain tension in the air that reminded Jacob that Sam was still upset over the Kiss between him and Leah.

"It's the imprint Jacob. There's nothing unnatural about it. In fact, it's the most natural thing out there for us. They're our soul mates." Sam replied huffily. It was obvious that he didn't like it when people questioned or were too wary of the imprint, because it reminded him of how unsteady things could be between him and Emily, and how things could never go back to the way they were with Leah.

"I know your argument Sam, but what I felt in this dream isn't how you've felt. I've been in your head and I know how you feel for Emily, but this…what I felt was all consuming, and it terrified me and exhilarated me at the same time." Jacob responded, getting frustrated with trying to explain his emotions and standing up towards the end, running his hand through his hair.

"Your problem Jacob is that you don't know when to just submit." Sam said, exasperation lacing the words, and coiling over his shoulders as he stayed seated. But something snapped in Jacob hearing that. Something profound and bone chilling that could be seen in his eyes, that Sam paused his next sentence for a second to be wary of his Beta and friend.

"The heir of Ephraim Black was not meant to submit. Ever." Jacob stated, with such dignity that in that moment Sam could see the Alpha in him. He could see that and he could see the chief in Jacob so clearly as if he was chief already. But Jacob wasn't the chief, and he wasn't the alpha at the moment, and all the childhood dreams that had escaped him are still locked within Jacob's heart and so with a breath Jacob's shoulders slumped. He was reminded vividly of how different he had been with Kiara around for those few minutes. He was able to transform into a man when she spoke to him, and he was able to grasp it and keep hold of it, almost as if the imprint said that it was what she needed, instead of him. But it was a lie, and Jacob knew it. He needed so desperately to be a man in his own eyes, that it was exhausting.

So exhausted was he that Jacob walked right out the front door, headed to the one place that could distract him…the waves at the beach. And was assaulted by transparent images of a passionate Leah, and a passionate Kiara from his dreams, and a Bella rejecting him. His heart clenched, and the wolf called him weak. Jacob shut his eyes tight and breathed through his nose roughly, trying desperately not to hate himself.

TBC

Soooooo? What do you think? I hope everyone liked it. I must apologize because my mood was a bit weird so my writing seemed to come out a bit off. Oh, and before anyone flames me this is NOT a BLACKWATER story, but I seem to love their dynamic. Now, as long as it's not that then all flames are allowed. :)

Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D


	3. The Changing of Tides

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot and Kiara, and Chris…and any other Original Characters. :)

A.N. – Thank You So Much to all who review and read (yea, I'm a loser that looks at the stats lol) it really does mean a lot that people actually enjoy my story and not just me. :)

A Hide and Go Seek Dance

_LoverGurrl411_

_/It was the sweetness of your skin. It was the hope of all we might have been._

…_But now the sun shines cold, and all the sky is grey/_

-To Wish Impossible Things by The Cure

Chapter 3 – The Changing of Tides

Kiara was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs dangling, and sweat glistening on her forehead. She had been woken unceremoniously from a very erotic dream by the goddamn phone. Oh, did she hate that phone. It always rang at inopportune times, and in a state where this Jacob she'd met was touching her furiously and whispering to her passionately, Kiara would say that was a very very inopportune moment.

The phone was still ringing, but Kiara didn't move. She was stuck to the edge of the bed, as heat flooded her cheeks as she remembered how she'd begged him in her dreams to move faster, deeper, harder. She'd never begged anyone for anything in her entire life, but in this dream world she begged like a servant scrapping after her owner's dick. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and for just a second Kiara let her hand wonder and press against her mound. She pressed once, hard, trying to relieve the tension and ache that had built there. A low moan escaped her and the sound of her own moan excited her. Her heart beat was racing, pulling at her chest—and suddenly the phone stopped ringing and she heard the machine pick up.

Charlie Swans voice erupted from the machine, and Kiara removed her hand. Police of any status calling for any reason is never a good thing so she went to stand up, but there Chris was standing in the doorway of their bedroom; watching her with lust in his eyes. He is a tall man with broad shoulders and a lean waist, sandy blonde hair with the shiniest brown eyes anyone would ever see…too bad he was a bastard, in every sense of the word.

"Have you finished counting the money bag?" Chris asked, but it was just an excuse to talk to her, to walk up to her casually. It wasn't needed, and they both knew it. If Chris really wanted to, he could have taken Kiara right then and there as he had watched her touch herself fleetingly in frustration. He could have possessed her like she had dreamed Jacob had demanded to be able to, but then again, this was just how Chris was. He played games with people; doing the complete opposite of normal just to see the reaction.

Kiara wasn't in the mood for his games so she stood up and watched him aloofly for a beat. She was half naked, but her state of undress didn't disturb her. He'd seen her a lot more naked just her pajamas.

"No. I was sleeping." She replied as she went to grab a pair of black skinny jeans that were thrown unceremoniously.

"Where you goin'? I need that shit counted now, not later." Chris demanded, all softness and charm leaving his features. His strong frame was blocking her exit, and Kiara noted this in an instant when she went to grab a shirt. He wouldn't move without some mouth work, so she got to it.

"I am gonna count it, just not now. Didn't you hear the machine? Better to handle that _now_." Kiara said as she threw on a one-size-too-big-on-her t-shirt and black heals.

"Hn. Don't forget to check if Swan can be turned" Chris grunted. That was his way of saying he agreed without actually giving away any of his perceived manhood. Though that was the case those were still very real directions: check and see if the Chief of Police of Forks can be convinced to become a dirty cop. The second he conceded to Kiara's point he moved away from the exit, and Kiara was out the door headed downstairs.

"The data is on the kitchen table. There should be $100,000 when you count it up. The box is in the basement." Chris said as he went to grab his beer that was on the television set. He spoke the information like he was a weather reporter, giving away everyday information; which it technically was to him. To them.

Kiara didn't respond or acknowledge that she heard him, just continued about getting herself ready to leave. Chris doesn't look her way either. This was just the way things are between them. There was also some comfort that Kiara drove from the repetition of the moment. She unconsciously clings to it like a baby to her mother, and just like that she lets it go.

'_Weakness'_ Kiara's mind tells herself. She's not supposed to need anything or anybody but herself, but the mantra doesn't help her feel any more secure.

Kiara reaches the door and stops. Her hand is on the knob but she doesn't turn it. A sudden fear tangles itself into her heart and she's twelve years old again, wondering if stealing candy is really the best course of action, all the while knowing it's not.

"Chris" she speaks softly. He looks up, eyes hard, jaw set, but he takes in all of her face and he turns into the man she was once in love with. His eyes slanted slightly at the sides and he looks sad, as if he too remembered a time when they were different. A time when he would open her doors, and when she would look at him as if he was the sun.

"Yea, bright eyes?" Chris asks. It was the Chris he used to be that used to call her 'bright eyes'. The moment is so reminiscent of the past that Kiara has this overwhelming need to walk up to him and wrap her arms around his waist, just like she used to, but refrains. They weren't the people they used to be though she's so young.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, is it smart running a drug operation right under the chief's nose? Living right next door to him?" Kiara asks, but there's no shiver in her voice, only the mirror image of what uncertainty sounds like, and Chris heard it. The look of remembered things left his eyes and in its place was a fierce fighter. A rebel. And he answered the only way the rebel in him knew how.

"Does it matter?" the words left his mouth and interjected into the air a sense of strength that Kiara needed to be who she truly was. A woman who did what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it, how she wanted to, and to hell with the consequences.

She nodded her head once, and left, slamming the door behind her just to piss Chris off.

It was a short walk to the house next door but it felt like the walk of death to Kiara. Never in her life had she willingly walked into the house of a straight cop. Never. And the fact she was doing so now put goosepimples on her arms. She reached the front door but they hadn't gone away, and she tried to distract herself from the irrational trepidation she felt. Her eyes roamed for a second and landed on where she had stood with Jacob not even three days ago and her mind conjured up her dream just that fast.

Her dream of running her hands through his short cropped hair.

Her dream of Jacob standing strong and proud in front of her.

Something about her dream left her feeling weird though. He had said a word in her dream that didn't make sense. 'Imprint'.

'_To imprint means to leave a mark. Why had I dreamed he said that?'_ Kiara wondered, but her hand had a life of its own apparently and she was knocking on the Swan's residence door before she could stop and prep herself.

The door swung open in a matter of seconds and before her stood Charlie Swan. He was a good looking man for his age, and Kiara wondered if she would have to use her feminine wiles to make sure Charlie played ball with Chris, but there was a homely smile on his face that changed Kiara's mind in a split second; even before he opened his mouth Kiara knew instinctually that Charlie would never be dirty. Just wasn't in him.

"You rang, Chief?" Kiara said as she smiled easily. There was a power deep within her bones that matched Charlie and he was instantly at ease just like the first day they met a few weeks ago. Charlie would blush and fumble his way through a conversation with any respectable woman, but there was something about innately strong women that just put Charlie at ease. Maybe it was the cop in him from his younger days in L.A.

"Yea, I rang. And you didn't pi ck up." Charlie said, one eyebrow raised. This was the infamous power struggle that every Chief of Police of whatever state or unit did, and this is what formed bonds between men like that.

"No, I didn't. But I'm here now." Kiara responded. It all seems trivial in a sense, but masked by polite words and light smiles was the understanding that Charlie Swan wanted things done his way, and Kiara would do things his way, just when she wanted it done.

"Hn" Charlie grunted, but moved away from the door, holding his arm out, inviting her in.

'_Oh, the language of men'_ Kiara thinks to herself with a caustic smile, as she notices that Charlie doesn't have a beer belly. Cops that stay in shape usually mean that they worked in high crime area sometime in their life, and therefore would be smarter on the uptake, which meant Kiara had to watch her step with Charlie. She didn't want to tip him off unnecessarily.

Charlie moved them into the kitchen and there, making dinner, was Bella. Bella was wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a spaghetti strap over it, and a pair of Converse's. Bella turned at the noise and saw _her_. Bella felt guilty about the automatic hatred that sprang forth when she saw Kiara and immediately tried to be overly friendly to try and make up for it.

"Kiara, right?" Bella asks. She smiles a bit brighter than usual, but she knows she still seems awkward. Can't build people skills when they aren't there, just a fact and Kiara read it easily.

"Yea. You're Bella. I remember. You spoke to Jacob lately?" Kiara asked casually. She purposefully made it seem as if Jacob and her were on friendly enough relations. People as innocent as Bella were easily manipulated into handing over information, and any information could be used one day to an advantage. Especially if Kiara decided that Jacob was the guy to know in this town, then she would need all the information that she could get.

Bella paused. Jacob. She hadn't thought about him all day, so caught up with Edward and his incessant need to badger her about getting married, but the thought that he loved her enough had filled her with warmth. But now that Edward wasn't around to quell the image of the dark Quileute, Bella didn't know how to think or respond. She hadn't spoken to Jacob since he had told her he couldn't see her, and now the pain associated with his name sprang forth. It engulfed her very veins for a beat and Kiara saw the emotional struggle.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was a sore subject" Kiara lied. She knew it was a sore subject, she had heard it three days ago in the way Jacob's voice had been raw with untamed emotion, and saw it in the way his body rippled when she said his name. She just wanted to know if Jacob and Bella were _still_ on rough terms.

As Kiara and Bella spoke, Charlie hung back. He watched their interaction. There was no particular reason, he just watched. He was a cop, he was good at that, and he noticed the way Kiara's eyes hardened just a bit when talking about Jacob, and he wondered what was up with that. But, frankly, Charlie wasn't interested in teenage drama so he stepped fully into the room when he realized his daughter was once again overreacting emotionally.

'_Just like Renee'_ Charlie thought with a twinge of bitterness. His heart beat just that bit harder in his chest at the thought of Renee, but squashed those yearning for a day in the past when just her name could make him smile. Those feelings were better left on the floor, where she left his heart when she left. And Charlie may give Bella all the space a teenage girl could ask for, but he did see, and what he saw was that Bella was becoming more and more like Renee as she grew, and it wasn't all good. She treated hearts with callousness, but expected hers to be treated with the fragility of china glass. All this swam through Charlie, but with superhuman effort that comes only with age and time he pushed it all to the side and sat down while simultaneously kicking the chair that sat opposite him out for Kiara to sit in.

"It's not" Bella lied badly, and turned her back to Kiara. She went back to cooking to distract herself, and Kiara refocused on the reason she was here.

"So, what's this all about?" Kiara asked, ignoring the chair for now. It was a petty statement, but Kiara was in a petty mood. The uneasiness she felt earlier was creeping back and she needed to do something to feel balanced.

"It's about you not being enrolled in school." Charlie responded, all traces of a smile gone from his features. He was down to business, and just like that this kitchen scenario turned into a negotiation room and Kiara felt her equilibrium return with the slight breeze in the room from a cracked window.

She sat, leaning her hands across each other over the table, pushing up her cleavage.

"C'mon, Chief. If you wanted an excuse to get me in your house, all you had to do was ask." Kiara flirted. It was an easy tactic to distract, but Charlie wasn't so easily sidetracked. Bella on the other hand was, and she was slightly disgusted. Her dad was an old man in her eyes. She failed to see him like the rest of the world did: an attractive, fit, middle aged man in a uniform; which all added up to being a pretty good catch. Though her disgust was great, she didn't turn around, lest she bring attention to herself, and the last thing Bella wanted was another awkward conversation about Jacob, or worse.

"Don't play me. I'm serious." Charlie spoke, leaning back on his chair, eyes piercing and never looking below Kiara's neck. Kiara acknowledged that Charlie was master in his domain and uncrossed her arm. He wouldn't be mocked in his own home, and if she wanted to stay on his relative good graces she'd have to oblige him on some things.

"What about me not being enrolled?" Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you?" Charlie asked. "School starts tomorrow."

There was something in the way he said the words. Almost as if there was something Kiara had missed in between the smirks and the deep stares. She was suddenly nervous.

"What…" Kiara started but trailed off. Horror, surprise, and incredulity mixing in her expression recreating her eyes from hazelnut to hazel with specks of green. "You enrolled me."

"Yep" Charlie stated, popping the 'p'. He was staring her down, watching her facial expression for any hint of anger or danger. But all she did was smirk after the initial shock wore off.

"Did you buy my school supplies too, daddy?" She replied sarcastically making her voice intentionally husky.

'_Ewwwwww! Ew! Ew! Ew!" _Bella's mind yelled internally. She was officially tense at the counter and she turned around. Bella dropped all pretenses of not eavesdropping, and just blatantly stared at Kiara and Charlie.

"I'm sure Bella has some that you can borrow." Charlie stated, a smirk gracing his mustached lips.

And that was when Bella realized that her father wasn't blushing or nervously wringing his hands. This was Officer Charlie and she'd never met him. Not with a woman at least. And it was yet again another reason to hate Kiara. It was like Kiara took all the men in Bella's life and remolded them right before her eyes.

"You do realize that you're only getting away with this once right?" Kiara said. It was implied but she thought it necessary to say it out loud anyway. There was understanding in the air and adumbration that warned Kiara to concede to this.

"Figured" Charlie whispered as he stood up and Kiara followed suit. He ushered her out and Kiara didn't even spare a glance for Bella. The curiosity was eating at Bella to see them interact some more, and though it was ill advised, she tip-toed to the edge of the kitchen and peeked around it. She felt like Harry Potter, sneaking around and listening in on other's conversations, but it didn't stop her. The guilt was making its way up her organs but it hadn't reached her heart yet, and that was good enough to let Bella listen in for a piece.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Charlie said as a goodbye. Kiara, with one foot out the door, turned to Charlie and there all Charlie saw in their depth was pure calculation.

"I didn't want to say it in front of your kid, but you know that stunt wasn't free. Now, you owe me." Kiara spoke clearly though it was low. She never broke eye contact attempting to convey how much she meant it.

And Charlie knew she did.

"I always pay my debts." He responded, and he always really did. She nodded and left, but Charlie only figured in her age, and never thought for a second how big a debt he really had over his head…because Kiara always collected what she was owed, no matter when it was. But Charlie just figured '_she'll thank me one day, when she graduates_'.

Kiara left the house and was feeling anxious but didn't want to go home yet. She had school apparently the next day and had no school supplies but didn't want to go buy any, so what to do? In typical Kiara fashion she saw a kid on a bike passing by and waved him down. She wanted to know what people around Forks did for fun around the day, and was told that the La Push beach was a popular place. So, she walked to her expensive black car –oh yea, she was flashy—and drove down to La Push beach.

The drive was quiet. She didn't blast music from the radio, or talk on her phone. Instead, she put the window down and felt the wet wind rush past her, engulfing here in its strange and foreign nature. Kiara was most definitely and notably a city girl. The trees were surrounding her with their hugeness and omniscience sending shivers through her spine. It was a few more minutes before she finally reached La Push beach, and the rocks and mountains surrounding it gave Kiara pause.

So this was what she'd been missing, all along. There was something so pure about the sea hitting the rock and beating the sides of the shore, and all Kiara could do was stand in slight awe, breathing in the salty air whipping all around her.

Jacob was running through the woods when he smelt her. He was in wolf form and so was Paul and Embry. Wolves think in layers and he desperately hoped no one noticed, but it was useless. Hope is for those who can't do themselves, and he instinctually felt the Alpha in him want to stand at attention for his imprint. No way would anyone not notice that.

[Jacob] That's her. [pain, yearning] [Does Bella miss me?] [Memory: "Dangerous friend"] [Imprint. Imprint. Imprint.]

[Embry] Whoa, when did you imprint? [hunger, shock] [when will I imprint?] [loneliness] and don't lie! [shit, I've got homework to do] [Memory: "Mr. Call! If you keep this up you're going to have to repeat the year. Is that what you want?" DOOR SLAM]

[Paul] Haha, and another one bites the dust! [bitter humor] [why the fuck is everything always so hectic] [I need to get laid soon, I'm grouchy] [Memory: "Fuck Paul! Yes, harder! Harder, harder, harder! Oh fuck baby, just like that"] [chaos at home, with the pack. Maybe my life is just meant to be this way] Maybe you should go talk to her [despondency, desire]

[Jacob] Yea, I should [slight fear] [a week ago] [Kiara Kiara Kiara][Memory: "Who's the ghost?" *echo* Ghost Ghost Ghost] [Alpha roar] but what would I say? We barely know each other [Everything's so easy with Bella] [ache, confusion, longing, trace of nostalgia]

[Embry] What was that? [surprise, hunger, slight alarm] [I'm trying at school. It's not my fault I don't have time to study] [disappointment] [Memory: "I'm not doing drugs mom! God, when will you give it a rest!" DOOR SLAM]

[Paul] Probably his alpha side wanting the imprint [curiosity] [Sam is like that sometimes] [Memory: "Where the fuck is Emily?" ROAR. PHASE] [I wish I had someone to go home to] [anger, denial] [Fuck imprinting. That shit is bull] you could just go up to her and kiss her. She is your imprint. It's not like she won't kiss you back. [misplaced desire]

Jacob phased out suddenly. The thought of kissing her egging the wolf on, but Jacob refused to be this animal controlled by his instincts and desires.

He wanted to whine softly, but kept himself in check. Just watching her from afar helped the Alpha he truly was exert himself slightly by giving Jacob just that tiny bit more control than he would have. His heart was pounding though, and he knew that Embry and Paul watched on. Great protectors those were; lounging about looking for something to gossip about instead of actually patrolling. But all that didn't stop Jacob's heart from pounding harder and harder, louder and louder, the closer he got to Kiara…until he finally reached her and was one step away directly behind her.

If he let himself, he could touch her. Jacob could embrace Kiara from behind like a lover would and he could allow himself to feel the heat of his mate scorching him; branding him with her skin as _hers_.

But in this moment where all Jacob did was watch Kiara, her hair swaying slightly in the wind and her shoulders moving faintly side to side as if there was a song only she could hear, he could not bring himself to lift his arms for they felt filled with lead and guilt; because though he _belonged_ to no one and Bella surely didn't want him, his heart still wanted Bella and that traitorous heart refused to allow the wolf peace.

And so Kiara turned around finally. It was a prickling at the back of her neck that told her she wasn't alone. The kind where all the little hairs on the back stand on end and raises goose-pimples over the arms.

"Jacob" Kiara said breathlessly. Kiara was staring at a naked Jacob. For a second she thought that maybe she was dreaming like earlier or having another fantasy, but she could feel the cold wet wind all around her and she knew she was awake.

"Hey" Jacob said huskily. There was something about the entire scene that made them whisper. Jacob had yet to take notice of his nude state, but nonetheless he didn't dare raise his voice to a normal octave. His imprint was standing in front of him and he could smell the lust rolling off her in wave after wave of molten longing.

"Going skinny dipping?" She asked semi-mockingly. There was a small smile lifting her lips, and Jacob couldn't help reaching his hand out to her. His heart rebelled over the contact when his fingers brushed over her lips lightly, like a ghost. But it wasn't his heart in control anymore. It was Alpha Black. There was a shift in the air when Jacob allowed himself to submit to Alpha Black and somehow Kiara felt it. It was like she was swimming in a sea of raw powers and emotions and she knew instinctively that Jacob wanted her. Not love or adore. _Wanted. _Jacob wanted to _claim_ her; _own_ her.

The feminist in her shouted in indignation. The hardened women that lived inside Kiara screamed in righteous anger. But the woman insider her, the simple woman, the imprint, felt yearning claw at her chest with anticipation of what Jacob's eyes promised.

"No." Alpha Jacob said, and crushed his lips to hers. And she responded.

They lips fought the age old battle of supremacy and authority, but Kiara was the perfect match for Alpha Black and gave as good as she got.

Meanwhile the pack mind was losing its mind watching the scene unfold.

[Embry] Holy shit! He just went up to her naked! [shock, humor] [wonder if Sam knows Jacob imprinted] [I'm too shy to ever do anything like that] [sadness] [Memory: "Embry, why haven't you kissed me yet? This is our third date." BLUSH] [regret]

[Paul] Hahaha! Dude is crazy! [humor] [Sam is gonna kill him] [I remember the days when I was shy. I wish those day would come back] [melancholy, nostalgia] Don't worry Em. When you find a girl you actually like, you won't be shy anymore [Memory: "Samantha, you're the first girl I've ever liked and I refuse to leave your doorstep until I kiss you!" KISS. SLAP. MUTUAL LAUGHTER] [hunger, slither of sadness]

Quil enters the pack mind from afar, and Embry and Paul both shudder for a moment feeling their brother entering their state of mind. It's a queer feeling which leaves all parties feeling just a tad bit more exhausted.

[Quil] Hey guy! [hunger] [wonder what Emily is cooking] Woah! Is he seriously nake—SHIT! [shock, incredulity] [is this a dare?] [this chic is hot!] seriously, did Jake go nuts? [desire, humor]

[Paul] Yea boy! That's what I'm talking about! [humor, pride] [c'mon quil, don't hate the player, hate the game] [I miss Samantha sometimes] [sudden sadness] [Memory: "You know, you don't always have to be so tough Paul. I _would_ like you anyway" KISS] Embry, take pointers. That's how you do it. Hahaha! [hilarity, hunger]

[Embry] Jackas—[oh my God oh my God oh my God] [I feel like I'm floating] What's happeni—

Just as Embry, Paul, and Quil were talking and thinking Alpha Black and Kiara had stopped kissing. They had stopped kissing but Kiara didn't move away and Alpha Black refused to back down and let Jacob be in control. This was Alpha Black's imprint and he wanted time with her—even if it was short.

"What do you need?" Alpha Black asked, and there was unfathomable power radiating from his words, his arms, his entire effortless being. There was an underlying question that was being asked but Kiara didn't understand, though she acted as though she did. That's what Kiara does best anyhow, act in control, even when she's not.

Kiara went to make a quick quip and smartass remark when she felt enormous heat on her lips, to look and find out its Jacob's fingers touching her again.

"What do you _need_?" Alpha Black asked again, but this time with intention. This was his imprint, and should receive anything he was capable of giving, and if he couldn't deliver he would search the earth to be able to one day. And in some weird way both Jacob and Alpha Black needed this. They needed this because they were separate they were still one together in soul and their soul demanded their counterpart soul be happy; be content.

And there it was. Kiara looked into Jacob's eyes and she could see the untamed need to please her, and her lips moved in answer. It was something akin to an outerbody experience being so high off the need someone else had to please her…only her.

"I need a man" she spoke. If many heard that statement they would laugh, their ears filled with new age descriptions and meanings, but Kiara meant those words in their most basic form. A _man_. She needed someone who didn't take orders, like Chris, but gave them. The kingpin. A person who commanded everywhere he went and was always in control; that's what she needed and that's what Chris wasn't. Sure, he was _manly_, and he held an inner strength that she could definitely admire, but he was a follower. He followed orders from some other guy who got his order from some other guy…it is an endless cycle, and though Kiara understood it, it didn't make her feel safe. Having a _man_ who would be giving orders, with her wellbeing kept in mind; that would make her feel safe.

Alpha Black was the animal in Jacob, so all he understood was basic, so when Kiara spoke, he understood instantly. Jacob rebelled from the thought that sprung up, but Alpha Black wasn't having any of it. Their imprint needed an Alpha and that is what she shall have.

And just like that Jacob was back in control but he felt a sense of vertigo, while his inner body was being lifted against its will, and he clashed with the Alpha inside him…and they were no longer separate but one. Now they were one. And Alpha Jacob could feel the shift in the air that came with a new loyalty that no one could deny. Jacob felt the link to every single wolf in under his command and he could tell where each one was, and how each one was feeling. Confusion and panic was warring within his pack, and with great effort he sent a wave of calm over his land, and felt _everyone _settle down. Not just his pack, _everyone. _ His pack wasn't just under him anymore. This land belonged to him. These people belonged to him, for him to protect, shelter, love and guide. There is blood pumping through Jacob as though everyone's blood flowed to him—that is how connected he was to everyone and _everything_ on his land. He knew where the bird was chirping from miles away and he knew what the squirrel was climbing down the slope. He could also _feel_ the scent of a foreign entity that is not welcome on his land. Victoria. But it was fading. And Jacob was too overwhelmed in that moment to care.

Meanwhile, in the pack there was no question what had happened. Alpha had taken his rightful place. The pack knew it because there was a peacefulness that never was before. All anxiousness that they held when they phased faded from their limbs smoothly and swiftly. Sam, however, was not so content, for one moment he was in front of Emily, smiling, and the next he was on the ground on his knees in a stance of submission.

Everyone had always thought that there would be some epic battle of proportions between Sam and Jacob when the time came for Jacob to take control. But they were wrong. There was no battle because the true alpha of La Push would _never_ fight for what is his. His innate power automatically trumped Sam's and the wolf in Sam knew it and backed down—and that was how Sam ended up on his kneed, head bowed, clutching his chest as if it was being ripped apart.

Kiara, back at the beach, saw something change. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly but there was something feral in Jacob's eyes, but comforting that Kiara wasn't alarmed. She could handle herself—shit. She forgot her gun. But still, naked hot guy in front of her wasn't exactly a tragedy so she calmly went to ask him what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" was what came out instead, and she felt like kicking herself. Hard. She wasn't the type of girl to sound concerned. And even when she actually was, she was still not okay acting like Liz Parker in that show Roswell. She barely knew this guy. No, in fact, she _didn't_ know this guy. This Jacob. But her chest was rising up and down in sync with him and there was electricity in the air that told her she did know him. All her thoughts went up in smoke, however, when Jacob spoke.

But Jacob was never known to be the poetic type and instead all he said was an emphatic "Shit!"

"Shit! Goddamn it all to hell!" Jacob roared, then ran away into the woods.

-TBC-

A.N- Sooooo? What does everything think? Was it too much descriptions of emotions? Should I have focused on something else instead? Did you guys hate how Jacob became Alpha or loved it? I'm really trying to make everyone well rounded but I admit that I'm lacking in that department when it comes to bella. Sorry. I do try.

Anywho, Review and tell me what you guys think! It would be much appreciated! :)


	4. Woah, That'sNew

Disclaimer – I officially hate doing these so this will be the last one I do for this entire story, so consider this a disclaimer for ANY AND ALL future chapters: I don't own anything so don't sue.

A.N- I really hope everyone who read enjoyed last chapter. And I really really hope everyone enjoys this one. I really wanted to make it first person Jacob POV, but I was worried that it would kind of confuse readers so decided not to. Let me know if it would have been better if it had been in Jacob POV. R&R! :D

A Hide and Go Seek Dance

By LoverGurrl411

Chapter 4 – Woah, That's…New.

Jacob felt like crying. His chest was heaving, up and down, and his throat felt closed. Jacob looked like a pitiful excuse for an alpha, but he still walked. He walked right up to his house where he knew his entire pack and the council members were waiting for him.

He didn't want to go in. He wanted to just sit down and learn to breathe again. He wanted to learn to breathe again the way a child breathes…no worries, or attachments or responsibilities. Just the simple pleasure of breathing in and out, and content with doing only that.

He knew he couldn't just stare at his front door. He was alpha, and he knew that his feelings were leaking into his tribe. He knew it, but he couldn't control the onslaught of _everything. _His emotions and his packs emotions were mixing so deeply inside himself that he couldn't distinguish if it was him that couldn't breathe properly or Sam. Maybe it was both of them.

"Son" Billy was in the doorway. Jacob hadn't noticed. All he'd known for a few beats was the surrender of exploring this new link he had to everyone that he was duty bound to protect and guide.

"We need to tell our people" Jacob spoke. His voice was filled with authority and sureness but in truth he'd just caught a case of word vomit. He didn't really think it was a good idea to let their entire tribe know that the legends were true, but the feeling to have unity and support was so strong inside of Jacob that the words tumbled out.

"Come inside, son" Billy spoke again, and his voice held such a promise that Jacob didn't need to stop and take an extra breath. He _was_ alpha and now he would just have to deal with it. So, he walked into the house that had always been his home, but now it was something so much more. It was his safe haven against the entire world that had decided to sit itself on his shoulders.

Jacob walked inside the house, but it wasn't the picture he'd imagined. He'd pictured all these serious faces, and sharp looks and angry masks of indignity on behalf of Sam. It was irrational because he knew the surface of their emotions and none of them felt that way but Jacob still pictured it. But what he saw was tiny smiles. Not huge ones, but tiny ones; the kind of smiles that a person tries to hide because they don't want everyone to know that they're secretly happy about the turn of events.

All the tiny and proud smiles saddened Jacob and filled him with a sense of unworthiness. He didn't deserve their support, and he didn't have the right to demand the support of the entire tribe, but as he was one with the alpha now, he had certain urges that he would have to get used to. One of those urges was recognition. He craved it like babies crave milk and mothers crave the feeling of being needed.

"Hey, guys" Jacob finally spoke, and everyone stood at attention. The entire pack was literally standing up, though there was space for some to sit. The Council members saw this slight action and too stood up in respect of the new and True Alpha.

"I guess you guys have some questions…" Jacob trailed off. He didn't know how to lead. He'd never tried before, and it was daunting. But still, he locked eyes with Sam, and saw in Sam what he felt towards Edward: Resentment of taking something that he thought was never his to take. But Jacob wasn't Edward, and he knew he had to find a way to make that clear to Sam. Dissention within the pack so early in his rule was a scandal he'd prefer to avoid.

'_God, I'm already thinking differently. Is this really who I am?' _Jacob couldn't help but retreat into his own mind for a beat. He was overwhelmed and yet he felt complete in a way that made him believe that he didn't need Bella to love him. Oh yea, he'd admit freely that not only was he in love with Bella and wanted her to love him; he needed her to love him because in some twisted way it justified, to him and to anyone that wondered, why he loved her to begin with. Jacob could admit to himself, now that the pain of knowing she chose Edward wasn't so achy and raw in his breakable heart, that he didn't love her for her smile or beauty or wit. He chose to love her on a rainy day when he decided the sun would shine out of her. Not because it really did in his eyes, but because he decided it would from that typical rainy day in Forks. Love was a choice, and Jacob chose her without thinking it through, and undoing that choice…there's no poetry thought up that Jacob could borrow to explain it. It's just hard.

"Take a seat, and after I explain I'll take questions in rank order." More word vomit. Oh God, is this how it's always going to be from now on? Saying things because of the insane urges running through him? Apparently.

Jacob saw Leah sitting deep into the room, and his mind was irrational, but Jacob instinctively knew why he was feeling this way. He didn't need a journal from his forefathers to tell him what his libido was screaming. Leah wasn't a freak of nature. She was meant to be the Alpha Female. He remembered the angry kiss they shared and he felt heat spread across every vein pumping blood.

The council members had no clue what was going on, but the wolves all knew something was happening inside their Alpha.

"Leah" Jacob growled. His voice was deep and firm. Everyone swiftly turned to glare at Leah accusingly. Not even a full hour, and she'd already done something to ruin the peace. "Come here." Jacob demanded.

Leah's body automatically went to walk to him, though he hadn't used an Alpha Command. Sam bristled where he stood. He'd always had to use an Alpha Command to get Leah to do anything as simple as staying quiet for a moment. But here Jacob simply spoke and she moved.

Leah wanted to make a sarcastic comment about him being the big bad Alpha now, but his eyes…they were reeling her in until she was standing in front of him. Her body unconsciously became aroused and every wolf's heartbeat sped up at the smell.

"Who do you want?" Jacob groaned out. It was as if he was being tortured.

"What?" Leah responded confusedly. She had no clue what Jacob was talking about, and she was seriously thinking that maybe the alpha vibe finally broke him.

"Who do you want to claim you?" Jacob asked slowly. The words had a…interesting reaction, to say the least.

-TBC-

A.N – I know, so short, but I honestly thought you guys deserved something and the only way to continue this story is to just keep updating even if the chapters come out crappy. :) Hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to Review! :D


	5. Adjustments, Adjustments

A.N – Thank You so much to everyone who is supporting this story by reading or reading and reviewing. It keeps me writing. Hope everyone will like this chapter!

A Hide and Go Seek Dance

LoverGurrl411

_Shut up, when I'm talking to you. _

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up, when I'm talking to you._

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I'm about to break. _

_-One Step Closer, _Linkin Park

Chapter 5 – Adjustments, Adjustments

"Paul" Leah's voice rang out, but it was just word vomit. She had no idea where that answer came from but the moment that Jacob finished asking who she wanted to claim her, her wolf responded 'Paul'. Paul growled in response and the wolves all tensed.

"Son, how about you tell us what's going on…" Old Quil spoke warily. Jacob was the true Alpha and the change in him was obvious. The situation wasn't like with Sam. Sam stayed the same as always, only with a bit of controlling issues. Jacob was clearly struggling to not overwhelm everyone including himself.

Jacob ignored Old Quil however. His blood was pumping hard in his veins and he was starting to get a headache. He needed to settle this situation _fast_ so that maybe he could have some semblance of normalcy.

"Paul, do you accept this?" Jacob asked, voice hard. As he asked though, he took Leah's hand in his – almost as if she was a precious jewel…and to the Alpha she was. She was meant to be his rock, but he was imprinted and frankly, Jacob didn't want to complicate the situation by adding imprint and wolf mating together in his brain. That was one too many attachments for Jacob's liking.

Paul was thoroughly confused currently but his body seemed to be seizing. He wanted to start to hyperventilate but all he could do was breathe loudly in and out.

'_What's going on? What's going on? What's happening to me?' _ was the mantra that was running rampant in Paul's mind.

"Paul!" Jacob barked.

"Yea" Paul said but it was automatic. He didn't want to say yes. This was bitchy Leah that told him to 'fuck off' at least four times a week. He didn't even know why she had said his name – but maybe it was the same thing that held a hold of him now, strangling him so tight that he didn't have the strength to just say 'what the fuck?'

A light seemed to filter out of Jacob then and it flowed to Paul then Leah. This light seemed to brighten more as the seconds ticked by until it was almost blinding, and swiftly with a whisper of 'mine' possessively on the wind the light disappeared inside of the three and Jacob relaxed.

Frankly, he was the only one relaxed.

"What the hell just happened?" Quil yelled out. No one else needed to speak for Quil summed it up pretty easily.

Paul and Leah didn't look at anyone else because they felt…weird. They could feel each other like an imprint but they weren't hazed like one. They could also feel their Alpha like everyone else can, only they were actually aware of it unlike everyone else seemed to be. They were linked now in a way that told Paul and Leah that they had just moved up in rank.

"Yea, sorry," Jacob started. His knees shook a bit with the power it took for him to submit even a simple apology. "Take a seat everyone one. I'll just explain from the beginning, I guess."

Everyone nodded and sat down, some on chairs or the sofa while others on the floor. No one cared where they sat as long as they sat down and Jacob got to talking.

"I want you to know, Sam that I didn't strip you of the title of Alpha you held for me without letting you know in advance on purpose." Jacob said this in order to make clear to Sam that the position of Alpha was never actually his and so he shouldn't be resentful. Sam heard the undertone of what Jacob said though: 'Let it go, or I'll make you let it go'. Jacob wasn't aware that he had made his point seem so daunting, but he had. Guess it's going to take a while before he got a good hold of his new reactions.

Sam sighed and just nodded, resigned to the fact that no matter what, he was no longer in charge.

"But what made you step up?" Embry asked. Jacob had to quell the instinct to give him a glare for interrupting. _That_ wasn't who he was no matter what, so he wouldn't allow himself to become it.

"My imprint. By now I'm pretty sure word spread that I imprinted on Bella's neighbor."

"I don't get it. If your imprint made you step up, then why didn't it happen when you first imprinted?" Leah finally broke into the conversation. Her interruption didn't irritate Jacob.

"Because it wasn't the fact that I imprinted that made me step up," Jacob shook his head. "It was literally my imprint that made me step up. I asked her what she needed and she said 'a man' and bang! It was like I couldn't deny her and apparently me being alpha is being a man."

"And just now?" Jared asked. He was the brightest of the group and he definitely knew that it was all connected and what just happened wasn't just pure coincidence.

If everyone wasn't giving Jacob their 100% attention, they sure were now, waiting to hear the answer to that question.

All the eyes on Jacob made him feel as if he was a king, and the new version of himself that was meant to be ruler adored it, but the version of himself that was still a boy growing into his own skin was uncomfortable.

"Leah wasn't a freak of nature like we all thought. I can't explain it really, but it was like I knew that she was meant to be Alpha female. My…entire body was almost forcing me to claim her." Jacob spoke and the look on his face was as if he was searching his soul.

"That's why you asked her who she wanted, that way it left you off the hook?" Sue said hesitantly. She was not a fan of what just happened. Her daughter was just forced to _mate_ in front of her eyes, and she has a feeling that all this change was going to blow up in Leah's face sooner rather than later.

But Old Quil and Billy understood something that Sue couldn't, just because she hadn't been around when Paul and the rest were first going through their transformations and it made them calmer than Sue. Paul was the most dominant after Jacob. Leah had subconsciously chosen the strongest next to her leader to be hers. She had chosen someone whose raw wolf power and instinct hadn't yet been completely diluted like Embry's or Jared's. They were more human than wolf, while everyone knew that Paul was more wolf than human. The proof was in the shattered clothes every other day.

Sue Clearwater took a long look at all the children in front of her, and she knew that all the changes that were coming towards them in wave after wave was going to knock against all of them like a horrible storm…and they would bend like a flower and grow or they would break like an inflexible twig and be forever broken.

"So, what was it you were telling me earlier about telling the tribe?" Billy spoke out, and everyone's brains were once again thrown to the wolves and the wilderness.

-TBC-

A.N – I know everyone was probably expecting something…_more_, but I felt I had to do some explaining. Or maybe this is just a filler chapter in disguise. Who knows? Hopefully, next chapter has some action! :)


End file.
